


pigeons are awesome, shut up, no one asked you

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie hadn’t put much thought into the birds of Texas. He love Dallas, excruciating heat and all, but Jamie can never say that the bird populations in the state ever gave him much thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pigeons are awesome, shut up, no one asked you

**Author's Note:**

> because youtube
> 
> idk man pigeons ftw

Jamie hadn’t put much thought into the birds of Texas. He love Dallas, excruciating heat and all, but Jamie can never say that the bird populations in the state ever gave him much thought.

He’s sitting on a park bench, eating some incredible cheese fries from the food truck just across the way when all of a sudden he hears a cue.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flock of what seems to be pigeons land at his feet. He blinks for a good minute, frozen at their sudden appearance. He only sets back into motion when the sting of a small object against his cheek sets him into motion.

He’s left speechless once again when he turns to see a guy on the other end of the bench. He’s not sure when the guy got there, hell, he could’ve been there before Jamie had even set down, but the guy has a big bag of some type of seeds and he’s throwing them towards the birds in unrestrained glee. 

Jamie holds back a nervous giggle when he sees that the guy is not only cute, but incredibly hot, his sleeveless shirt showing off some interesting tattoo work, as well as some interesting arms.

Jamie side-eyes him for a moment, appreciating what’s on display, before he turns back to his fries, comfortable enough next to this complete stranger.

He’s taking a generous bite when the side of his face is once again pelted with a tiny object, seeds, Jamie realizes, as he turn his head toward the guy once again, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

The guy looks innocent enough, maybe even too innocent, as he throws the seeds at the hungry birds. Jamie watches him out of the corner of his eyes, carefully taking note of what direction the dude throws the seeds. He takes his eyes off of him for one second, just long enough to make sure he’s reaching for more fries and not for his crotch, and he’s not pelted with one or two seeds, but what might be a handful.

Jamie does nothing. He stares blankly down at his now seed covered fries and just breathes. When he finally looks over at the guy again, he can feel his eyes twitch. The guy starts to whistle innocently as he throws a seed in the air, trying to catch it in his mouth and failing. 

Jamie opens his mouth to chastise, maybe yell a little, when he guy finally looks at him, his brown eyes mischievous, and goes, “Your turn.”

Jamie almost has a heart attack when the guy throws more seeds at him. He winces, the wave of seeds sliding down his face causing him to grimace slightly. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Sharing,” the guy replies, throwing another seed in the air. It arches up and goes a little too close to Jamie. The guy bends back, like he’s going to try and catch it, but instead falls over and back on to Jamie’s lap. “Oops,” the guy says with a goofy grin. “I missed.”

Jamie flushes, all the way from his ears to his toes. This guy is cute and a dork, which makes him Jamie’s type, and while is flirting could use some work, Jamie isn’t about to object. “Miss it, did you?”

“Yep,” the guy practically purred, looking up at Jamie with a grin. “I think I also missed your name. Mind repeating it for me?”

Jamie almost, almost, snorts, but he’s already charmed and he might as well see where this goes. “I’m Jamie. You are?”

“Tyler Seguin,” the guy, Tyler, replies, wiggling to make his head more comfortable in Jamie’s lap. “It’s a pleasure.”

God, Jamie thinks as Tyler’s shirt rides up slightly, he loves Texas. And their birds.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckyoucanada on tumblr holla


End file.
